


For You

by andsothesunrises



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Beware of how short it is, M/M, So embarrassed but oh well, Suicide, To be honest you can't really count it as one unless you squint, very light romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothesunrises/pseuds/andsothesunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes a decision to disappear. So Kaneki can move on and be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, cue the nervousness.............  
> Really, it's a short one inspired by the many sad songs I was listening to today. I hope you enjoy it and that I've made you tear up. At least a little. It was first originally posted on my Tumblr, though I just made it yesterday or so, and is found [here.](http://andsothesunrises.tumblr.com/)  
> I feel. So embarrassed right now. *Hits head against wall continuously*

His best friend is right there, laughing softly with a pleasant expression on his face in the middle of a group of people, looking happy, like he’s found a “home”. The sight honestly makes his heart wrench, makes him scream internally that he should be the one right there beside him, not them. But then he stops. Because he knows, deep inside, that he doesn’t belong in the picture. Not anymore. He’s just a forgotten piece.

He makes a decision to disappear. So Kaneki can move on and be happy.

* * *

He sits on the edge of a building, staring down at the city below his feet. Countless building lights reflect in his eyes, making them glow with fake brightness. His lips are formed into a broken grin.

“Never thought I’d leave the world this kind of way! Was expecting it to be more dramatic and epic than _this_ …” He rubs his cheek, a bitter chuckle following his words. He’s stood up, gripping his treasured headphones tightly.

And so he falls.

_Kaneki, y'know, I still love you… But rabbits die from loneliness, haven’t I told you that?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Was really terrible huh...


End file.
